minecraftcreepypastafandomcom-20200223-history
Minecraft Theory's 1 - Go dream about it
This Creepypasta is not about some Player stalking a actuall player. Its also not about a person thats been banned and is getting revenge. (Warning this is deep!) No its about Punishment and Crime. The story goes like this Steve you the player. Has done something in Minecraft and now you've been set a life sentence to Dream forever. If Steve want's to stop dreaming he thinks that he can kill himself and turn to another life. But he respawns in his dream thinking its real. They erase his memory. And he - you the player. Is stuck forever and ever in this life long dream. In Minecraft, after you kill the Ender-Dragon, a small dialogue plays, between two unknown men. At the end they tell the player (presumably Steve) to wake up. In the poem, it also refers to everything being a long dream. What I think is that the entire world is Steve's long dream. In turn, Creative mode is the sequel to Survival mode, in which the long dream becomes a lucid dream as Steve learns that everything is a dream. A common thing lucid dreamers may do when they find out they're in a dream is fly around and create items simply by thinking about them (Both things that Steve can easily do in Creative). Along with this, all the monsters that formerly attacked you are now docile, and will not attack unless attacked. The reason for this is that Steve enters the world as a man who is defenseless, weak, and for the most part pathetic. However, as Steve advances through minecraft, taking resources and making tools, he becomes more powerful. He gears up and instead of defending, begins to play the offensive and go out at night, venture to the nether, and ultimately slay the Ender-Dragon. Once Steve takes down the dragon, he gains enough power to control his own dream. In doing so, he discovers the presence of the two speakers, who read the poem at the end. As well as this, do you remember the ambience noises, like the one that sounded like a train. What do they mean? They are noises from the outside world, heavily distorted because in the dream, if one is to hear such a noise normally, they may become aware it is a dream. The reason you can hear these noises is because these objects are around Steve. And finally, who are the two people in the poem? The two people conversing are Steve's own alter ego, Herobrine (or the Enlightened Steve) and the embodiment of Steve's fears (The Ender-Dragon) with which they reveal that the entire thing is Steve's own personal quest to overcome his sorrows and fear. So my belief is that the aim of the game is to help Steve overcome his own turmoil and sorrow, and in turn to transform a man who would rather hide and run into a warrior that can slay a dragon. Everything in Minecraft is part of Steve's dream. He will never wake up _________________________________________________________________________________________ (Sneak peek to the sequel of this story You have woken up Steve. Its about time we show you *Pulls back curtain* Category:Creepypasta Category:Entities Category:Minecraft Theory's Category:Moderate Length Pastas